Real Life
by crs529
Summary: Tony Songfic a little bit of Tiva


**I DO NOT own NCIS or the song Real Life**

**Author's Note: Tony's mom is not dead, his dad is not abusive. they are a normal average family.  
**

_I was young, he was old_

_we both were the same age_

_Everyday playing fetch, shaking hands_

_he'd lick my face_

_I wasn't aware_

_The day would come_

_Then he died_

_For the first I knew what real pain was_

_I was never the same again_

_From that moment on _

_Real life began_

Tony was 10 years old, running by his side was his best friend in the world. Both the same age, but Rusty was old. Rusty was Tony's golden retriever, they've been together through everything for as long as Tony could remember. They played fetch, Rusty would sit at the bus stop and wait for Tony to come home from school everyday. Every night before Tony would lay down to go to sleep Rusty would jump up on the bed and lick his face and they would fall asleep together. Then the worst day of his life happened, Tony came home from school and Rusty wasn't waiting for him like he always did. Tony ran to the house and went straight to the kitchen where is mom was waiting for him. Tony's mom pulls him up onto her lap and says, "Baby Rusty died today." "No your lying he can't be dead." "I'm sorry baby, he is, your dad is waiting outside for you if you want to say goodbye." They walk out to the backyard and Tony sees his best friend not moving on the ground. He walks over to Rusty and hugs him and he starts to cry.

_Senior high, girlfriends_

_Football games, graduation_

_Summer break spend my time _

_Filling out applications_

7 years later, Tony was a senior in high school. He had just spent his whole summer filling out college applications, hoping to go to Ohio State on a football scholarship. Currently his girlfriend was Claire, they had been dating for 3 months now. Football season was amazing his team was undefeated. Claire broke up with him cause he spent to much time playing football. Now he was dating Brooke. He came home from school to find a thick envelope from Ohio State waiting for him on the kitchen counter. He had gotten accepted on a full scholarship. 2 months later he broke up with Brooke, he caught her with one of the male cheerleaders after his biggest game of the year. The rest of the school year flew by and in no time Tony was graduating.

_A few superficial years went by_

_They were all a blur_

_In the most unlikely situation_

_There you were_

_I never was the same again_

_From the moment on_

_Real life began _

_With You_

It was fall and Tony was starting college. With no girlfriend to worry about he could just focus on his education and football. He wanted to make his parents proud. 4 years and he graduated college and went into the police force. From there he went to Baltimore PD. After 2 years, when he was workin' a case with NCIS he decided that he wanted a change, he left and went to work for Special Agent Gibbs. 2 years later is when he met the love of his life, Ziva David. She walked in the room and his heart started racing and his mouth went all dry. He couldn't form whole sentences and he started mumbling.

16 months later Tony was standing up at the front of the church surrounded by his family and friends waiting for Ziva to walk down that aisle and become his wife.

_By your side, scared to death_

_Felt the pain, you were fighting_

_Placed my palm on your head _

_Spoke your name, just keep trying_

_Then you closed your eyes and took one last breath_

_When it was over you looked up_

_Laid our baby across your breast_

2 months after their honeymoon Ziva told Tony that she was pregnant. Now here they were getting ready to have a baby and Tony was terrified. In the delivery room Tony is holding Ziva's hand and with each contraction she squeezes the life out of his hand. The doctor looks up at Ziva and says, "with the next contraction you can push this baby out." With the next contraction Ziva pushed as hard as she could and the baby was almost out. Ziva stops pushing and says, " Tony I can't do this anymore." Tony places his palm on Ziva's forehead and says, "Ziva, come on just keep trying. The baby is almost here." Ziva closes her eyes, takes one last big breathe and pushes and out comes there baby. The doctor grabs the baby and Tony cuts the cord. "Congratulations it's a girl." Ziva looks up at Tony and he takes his daughter and places her across Ziva's breast.

_And I never was the same again_

_From that moment on _

_Real life began_

There he was holding his daughter surrounded by his family and friends, just looking at this new life of his.


End file.
